1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic machining machine, and more particularly to a multi-spindle machining machine with a tool changing mechanism which can lower size and production cost and enhance tool changing efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional tool changing mechanism of a machining machine is disposed within a moving range of a carrier of a base and outside a working range of a working head, and a tool deposit is driven by another set of driving device, thus increasing size, production cost, and tool changing time.
Besides, a height of another conventional machining machine is high to increase the length and the width thereof, thereof also increasing size, production cost, and tool changing time.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.